It is well known to equip a seat assembly with a latching mechanism so as to removably secure the seat assembly to a floor or a platform. Such technology is often found in vehicles seat assemblies. For instance, it is known to configure seat assemblies to be releasably engaged to the vehicle floor, and to be removed therefrom by actuating a handle or a lever so as to allow the vehicle floor to be reconfigured for other uses, such as providing more floor space to create a larger storage capacity.
For example, some vehicles are equipped with a folding seat assembly slidably mounted to a rail disposed on the vehicle floor. The removal of the foldable seat requires the operator to fold the seat, pivot the folded seat about the rail, and then slide the folded seat along the rail until the seat is disengaged from the rail. Thus two motions are required and the removal of the foldable seat is not necessarily intuitive to a first time user.
In another example, the seat assembly is equipped with a handle operable to release a latching mechanism from an engaging position with the floor. Though actuating the handle alone is sufficient to disengage the latch assembly from the vehicle floor, the user is still required to perform further motions to disengage the seat assembly from a stop. Furthermore, the handle is fixedly mounted to the seat assembly and thus requires the operator to manipulate the seat assembly to achieve a comfortable carrying position.
Such seat assemblies require two hands or two different motions to remove the seat from the floor. In addition, such seat assemblies are configured such that the removal of the seat from the floor is not inherent to the user. Accordingly it is desirable to have a seat assembly which is inherently simple to remove and wherein the user can use one motion to both release the seat from the floor and carry the seat away.